<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucy's World by nervoustopost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272405">Lucy's World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervoustopost/pseuds/nervoustopost'>nervoustopost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pradeshverse (Fairy Tail), Song fic, barbie girl parody, barely pradeshverse, first fanfic, i don't usually write so hopefully this isn't too bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervoustopost/pseuds/nervoustopost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vander convinces Lucy to sing a song with him in front of the quild.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Heartfilia/Vander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucy's World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/gifts">Desna1</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!<br/>I don't post ever really because I don't write, but I had this idea stuck in my head. I actually wrote this little thing several months ago, but didn't want to post it. I made a completely different account to post from so.... Maybe it isn't that great. I thought it was cute. </p>
<p>The Pradesh family barely make an appearance the only one named is Vander. You only get a teeny tiny sliver of them. They were created by Desna by the way if you want to check her stories out. All of them are amazing.</p>
<p>Also the song being used in this story is based on Barbie Girl by Aqua. I just changed a few words and lines.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Vander was sitting at a table with his friends waiting for the women who he never thought existed but was so happy she did. A couple years ago if he was asked if he ever thought he would seriously think about becoming promised with someone he would have laughed and said there wasn't a women or man that could tame him. He was kind of right. The women he was waiting for didn't tame him, but she did make him a one women man. He was still crazy as ever, just not so much with every person he found attractive only the one. Her light was a blessing that he has only found with her.</p>
<p>      When she is around, he was just happier all around. His magic was less a problem along with the nightmares that he would still sometimes get. He used to think that when people said that there was a person that would complete him in all the ways he needed he thought they were full of shit. He believed them now that he had her.</p>
<p>       He liked to think he helped her as much as she has him. He feels like she is more open and honest with her desires than she was ever before. He was all for her open honesty in the bedroom...or at the market.... or guild hall.... or that one time in Farron's office. Good times. Vander helped build a confidence in the women. That is something he is proud of, but also something his family and he still must work on. He makes sure she knows how amazing he finds her and how NOT fat she is like a blue furball calls her.</p>
<p>      "So how are you going to convince her to go up in front of everyone to do this."</p>
<p>      "With my skill and charm."</p>
<p>      "What skill and charm?"</p>
<p>      "Now don't be rude. We all know I have the most skill since I'm the only one of us that has a promised."</p>
<p>      "And who would have ever guessed that would be the case?"</p>
<p>      "Most would say you would be the last to be promised out of all of us Pradesh siblings."</p>
<p>      "Didn't you say this is a song you and her created while you were board one day?"</p>
<p>      "We made it during a job while walking through the forest looking for a temple. So yes, we were board."</p>
<p>      "Well, we all know it has something sexual to it since it had your input."</p>
<p>      "I am hurt you would even think that. It's true, but I am still hurt."</p>
<p>      The door to the guild finally opened revealing Van's promised behind them. Van had come in before her because he was visited with his brothers. She was going to come with him but had some inspiration for her story she just had to get down before she forgot. She told him to just leave and she would get to the guild later. She must have had quite an epiphany for her story since she had several pages for Levy to read.</p>
<p>          ***************</p>
<p>      Lucy held onto the microphone with small amount of nerves. "You're up there with Black Raven you'll do fine," Cobra called from the table. </p>
<p>      She looked at Vander, the man that had stolen her heart, as he got the strap of the guitar over his neck. Cobra was right. Van is with her, and his opinion is the only one that mattered to her. She was still nervous but getting more excited about sharing this silly song they had created together. He started playing the intro to it. Lucy decided she was going to have fun and enjoy this with Vander. She started to smile and put the microphone closer to her lips. When it was time she started to sing, "I'm a Lucy girl in a Lucy world. Life with keys, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation." </p>
<p>       Lucy started to dance around only looking at Vander as she song her part of the song. She wouldn't sing this song for or to anyone else that was for sure.</p>
<p>      Vander didn't have much to sing in this song, but he had a few lines. He sang, "Come on, Lucy, let's go party!"</p>
<p>      "I'm a Lucy girl in a Lucy world. Life with keys, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair," she moved her hand through her hair, "undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation," she gave Vander a wink. "I'm a blond girl in a fantasy world. Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly." </p>
<p>      "You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink, kiss me here," Van pointed to his neck and she kissed him there. "Touch me there," he pointed to something lower thinking she wouldn't, but she surprised him when she did. He continued to sing while doing an eye wiggle, "hanky panky..." Lucy let out a giggle.</p>
<p>      "You can touch," Lucy moved her hand down a side of her body as she sang, "you can play, if you say, "I'm always yours." I'm a Lucy girl in a Lucy world. Life with keys, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation." She repeated her previous movements to these words.</p>
<p>      Van was glad to see Lucy enjoying herself. It made him feel happy to have convinced her to do this. He sang his next line, "Come on, Lucy, let's go party!" as Lucy sang, "ah-ah-ah-yeah."</p>
<p>      Lucy goes bends her knees to look up at Vander as she sings, "Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please. I can act like a star; I can beg on my knees." </p>
<p>      He sang back, "Come again, Lucy, let us do it again. Hit the town, fool around, let's go party."</p>
<p>      "You can touch, you can play, if you say, "I'm always yours." she sings as she watches him.</p>
<p>      He sang his next line while he enjoyed watching Lucy dance around to the music, "Come on, Lucy, let's go party!" as Lucy sang, "ah-ah-ah-yeah."</p>
<p>       She sang, "I'm a Lucy girl in the Lucy world. Life with keys, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation," with the same movements with a big smile on her face.</p>
<p>   Vander finished the song with, "Come on, Lucy, let's go party!" as Lucy sang, "ah-ah-ah-yeah."</p>
<p>      Lucy was smiling and laughing. She was enjoying herself a lot more than she thought she would when Vander first started to convince her to do this. "I'm having so much fun!" she said to him smiling.</p>
<p>      Vander let the guitar hang on his back and grabbed Lucy into his arms. "Well, Lucy, we're just getting started," he told her.</p>
<p>   "I love you, Vander," she said with her bright smile.</p>
<p>   "I love you too." Van leaned in and placed his lips on hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I just realized I leave a lot of things in this up to your imagination. Hopefully it made you smile. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>